Zhupania e Varazhdinit
thumb|right|230px|Disa Luftëtarë Japonez (Samurai) Feudalizmi, ashtu si në shumë vende të tjera të globit, u zhvillua edhe në Japoni. Në njohje të parë, Japonia është një varg ishujsh në Oqeanin Paqësorë. Jeta feudale në Japoni mori nuanca të ndryshme nga ato të bashkësive evropiane dhe shumë shpesh, për shkak të largësisë së saj me Shqipërinë, ajo trajtohet në mënyrë shumë të vakët në librat shkollorë ose jashtë shkollorë shqipëtarë. Për të pasur një imazh të qartë të feudalizmit në këtë vend, duhet parë fillimi dhe organizimi shoqëror në kohën para feudale. Si burim më i mirë mund të përdoren pjesë nga novelat japoneze si edhe copëzat të shkruara në atë periudhë kohe. Marko Polo shkruan në librin e tij, “''Përshkrimi i Botës''” për disa njerëz mbresëlënës që jetonin në lindje të Kinës. Pa dyshim që ai e kishte fjalën për popullsinë japoneze që jetonte e izoluar nga pjesa tjetër e botës, në një varg ishujsh në Japoni. Është e pamundur të kuptosh historinë e një populli pa ditur origjinën e tyre më parë. Në këto ishuj, në fillim jetonin një popullsi e quajtur Ainu, të cilët zakonisht ishin peshkatarë dhe gjuetarë. Peshkimi kushtëzohej nga rrethimi i ishujve me oqeanin dhe ishte një mjet i mirë fitimi (në aspektin ushqimor). Më pas, njerëzit që erdhën nga territoret e brendshme, sollën me vete kulturën e orizit. Filloi kështu punimi i tokës duke formuar fshatrat, por zejtaria dhe punimet e bronzit nuk mbetën pas. Më vonë, japonezët do të influencoheshin nga idetë kineze, ku mund të përmendet shkrimi hilografik (Katakana dhe Hiragana, që kanë në thelb mënyrën e shkrimit kinez), megjithatë japonezët ruajtën traditat e tyre dhe zakonet tradicionale për shkak të izolimit të tyre në atë tokë vullkanike mbi Paqësor. Si një vend në pjesën veriore të brigjeve të Azisë, Japonia përbëhet nga katër ishuj të mëdhenj, Hokaido, Kjushu, Sikoku dhe Honshu. Edhe pse tokat në këtë vend janë përgjithësisht pjellore, relievi i pasur malor lë vend shumë pak për fushat e mbjellshme. Rreth 20 përqind e tokave mund të përdoren për bujqësi. Në mënyrë për të fituar më shumë toka pjellore, u donte formimi i bregoreve në kodra. Dhe si gjithmonë, në çdo vend, mungesa e tokave do të sillte luftëra të shumta në vazhdim. Për të theksuar është se feudalizmi në Japoni, lindi pak më parë se në Evropë dhe përfundoi shumë më vonë. Parahistoria Koha Paleolithike koha paleolithike japoneze (japonisht 旧石器時代, kyū-sekki-jidai) mbulon një periudhë duke filluar diku rreth 100,000 deri 30,000 vjet para erës sonë, kur janë gjetur veglat e para të hekurit, të cilat mendohet që datojnë diku rreth 12,000 vjet para erës sonë, në fund të kohës së akullnajave dhe korrespondojnë me fillimin e Kohës Mesolithike (japonisht Jōmon). Një datë fillimi prej rreth 35,000 vjet Par.K. pranohet më gjerësishtJapanese Palaeolithic Period, Charles T. Keally. Arkipelagu Japonez unda nga kontinenti pas periudhës së akullnajava, diku rreth 11,000 Par.K. . Pas zbulimit të një gënjeshtere për historinë paleolithike të Japonisë nga një kërkues amator, shumë venda ku janë gjetur mbetje të kësaj kohe kanë kaluar ri-investigim të hollësishëm. Periudha Jōmon Periudha Jōmon-e apo Mesolithike zgjati prej vitit 14,000 par.K. deri më 300 par.K. . Shenjat e para të qytetërimit dhe modelet stabile të jetesës u paraqitën rreth 14,000 vjet par.K me kulturën Jōmon. Thurja ishte ende e panjohur dhe rrobat bëheshin me lëkurë kafshe. Populli Jōmon filloi të krijonte enë prej dheut, duke i dekoruar ato me modele të bëra nga balta e lagët, copat e drurit etj. duke formuar korda (Jōmon do të thotë "modele të kordave"). Disa nga shembujt më të vjetër të qeramikës në botë mund të gjinden në Japoni, duke u bazuar nga përcaktimi i vjetërsisë me anë të Karbonit, së bashku me thika, krehër të bërë nga gëzhoja etj. dhe sende të tjera që datojnë nga Mileniumi i 11të par.K."The earliest known pottery comes from Japan, and is dated to about 10,600 BC. China and Indo-China follow shortly afterwards" ("Past Worlds" The Times Atlas of Archeology. p. 100, 1995). Alternatively, the Metropolitan Museum of Art's Timeline of Art History http://www.metmuseum.org/toah/splash.htm notes "Carbon-14 testing of the earliest known shards has yielded a production date of about 10,500 BC, but because this date falls outside the known chronology of pottery development elsewhere in the world, such an early date is not generally accepted". http://www.metmuseum.org/toah/ht/02/eaj/ht02eaj.htm. Calibrated radiocarbon measures of carbonized material from pottery artifacts: Fukui Cave 12500 +/-350 BP and 12500 +/-500 BP (Kamaki & Serizawa 1967), Kamikuroiwa rockshelter 12, 165 +/-350 years BP in Shikoku (Esaka et al. 1967), from "Prehistoric Japan", Keiji Imamura, p46..Megjithëse data specifike nuk dihet saktësisht. Figura të baltës gjithashtu ishin gërmuar. Këto sende shtëpiake sugjerojnë se ka pasur rrugë tregtie me vendet aq larg sa Okinawa. Analiza ta ADNsë sugjerojnë se populli Ainu, një popull vendas që ka jetuar në Hokkaidō dhe në pjesën veriore të Honshū janë pasardhës të Jōmon-ëve dhe ksi rezultat janë pasardhësit e popullit të parë në Japoni. Periudha Yayoi Periudha Yayoi (japonisht 弥生時代 ) zgjati prej rreth 400 ose 300 vjet par.K. deri 250 vjet pas.K.. Emrin e ka marrë nga qyteza Yayoi, një vend në Tokyo ku hetimet arkeologjike zbuluan gjurmët e para të kësaj periudhe. Fillimi i periudhës Yayoi shënoi influksin e praktikave të reja si thurja, kultivimi i orizit, produkte të hekurit dhe bronzit të sjellura nga Korea ose China. "Yayoi Period History Summary," BookRags.com; Jared Diamond, "Japanese Roots," Discover 19:6 (June 1998); Thayer Watkins, "The Genetic Origins of the Japanese"; "Shinto — History to 1900," Encyclopædia Britannica. Për shembull disa kërkime shkencore tregojnë se kultivimi i Orizit të lagur nisi diku rreth 8000 vjet par.K në Delt%n e Lumit Yangtze dhe u përhap nëpër japoni rreth 1000 vjet par.K.Earlier Start for Japanese Rice Cultivation, Dennis Normile, Science, 2003. Japonia së pari u paraqit në burime të shkruara 57 vjet pas.K. me këto shënime në librin Kinez Hani i Mëvonshëm: Matanë oqeanit nga Luoyang janë populli i quajtur '''Wa'. Të përbërë nga më shumë se njëqin klane, ata vijnë herë pas here the japin haraçin.'' Libri Wei i shkruar në shekullin e 3të veçon se vendi ishte bashkim i rreth 30 klaneve ose shteteve të vogla dhe sundohej nga një mbretëreshë shamane e quajtur Himiko nga Yamataikoku. Gjatë dinastisë Han dhe Wei, udhëtarë Kinezë për tek Kyūshū shënuan banorët e tij dhe pretenduan se ata ishin pasardhës të klanit Grand Count nga shteti Wu. Banorët gjithashtu tregojnë trajtime të ngjajshme me popullin Wu si tatuazhe, tërheqja e dhëmbëve dhe mbajtja e bebeve etj.. Libri Wei shënon përshkrimin fizik, i cili është i ngjajshëm me atë të statujave Haniwa, burrat me flokë të endur, tatuazhet dhe gratë që mbanin rroba të mëdha të përbëra vetëm nga një copë e pëlhurës. Periudha Antike Yamato quhej forca kryesore në Japoni nga mesjeta deri në vitin 710. Periudha Kofun (shekulli i 3të – shekulli i 6të), karakterizohet si një periudhë kur janë krijuar shumë statuja të njohura si tumuli e që kishin formën e vrimës së çelësit. Në fillim të periudhës Asuka (nga shekulli i 6të – 710), kryeqyteti u zhvendos në Asuka, pjesa më jugore e Nara Basin. Dallimi kryesor midis periudhës Yayoi dhe Kofun-Asuka është zhvillimi nga një kulturë fshatare dhe agrokulturore tek një kulturë më ushtarake nga Kina nëpërmes Koreas. Kjo u zëvendësua nga Dinastia Tang dhe ndikimi kinez gjatë periudhës Nara e cila prezantoi qeverisje të cantralizuar dhe imperiale, zhvillime në fe në vend të ushtrisë gjatë periudhës Kofun-Asuka. "Buddhist Art of Korea & Japan," Asia Society Museum; "Kanji," JapanGuide.com; "Pottery," MSN Encarta; "History of Japan," JapanVisitor.com. ; George Sansom, A History of Japan to 1334, Stanford University Press, 1958. p. 47. ISBN 0-8047-0523-2 Periudha Kofun thumb|right|Pikturë në mur nga shekulli i 8të Periudha Kofun (japonisht 古墳時代 ), e cila fillon diku nga viti 250 pas.K., e ka marrë emrin nga gurët gërmues të mëdhenjë që u shfaqën gjatë asaj kohe. Periudha Kofun pa themlimin e shteteve të forta ushtarake të përqendruara rreth klaneve të fuqishme, dhe themelimin e forcës politike Yamato me qendër në krahinën Yamato dhe Kawachi, nga shekulli i 3të deri tek shekulli i 7të, origjina e Perandorit japonez. Forca politike, duke shtypur klanet dhe duke marrë toka agrikulturore, mbajti një ndikim të fortë nëpjesën perëndimore të Japonisë. Japonia filloi të dërgonte haraç te [[Kina Imperiale në shekullin e 5të. Në rekordet Kineze të historisë, forca politike ishte quajtur Wa dhe pesë mbretërit e saj ishin shënuar. Duke u bazuar në modelin Kinez, ata zhvilluan një administratë qendrore dhe një sistem imperial juridik si dhe shoqëria ishte e organizuar në grupe sipas okupimit. Periudha e Feudalizmit Aspekti Fetar Popullësia e hershme japoneze ishte e organizuar në klane, që njihnin si origjinë një paraardhës të përbashkët. Shefi i klanit ishte i pari komandant i ushtrisë dhe një kryetar fetar, dhe pikërisht si në vendet e tjera mesjetare në Evropë, kryesia e klanit ishte e trashëgueshme. E trashëgueshme ishte edhe pozita në shoqëri. Një fermer për shembull trashëgonte të drejtën për të qenë i tillë dhe e njëjta gjë vlente për të gjithë shoqërinë. E trashëgueshme ishte gjithashtu edhe e drejta për të qenë luftëtarë, që ishte njëkohësisht edhe pozita më e lartë shoqërore në Japoni. Ndërkohë që në Evropë kemi një zhvillim të madh të kristianizmit, japonezët besonin më shumë në forcat e natyrës. E quajtur më vonë si feja Shinto, japonezët në vend që ti frikësoheshin natyrës, respektonin forcën e pakufizuar të saj. Kjo forcë udhëhiqej nga shpirtrat të emëruar Kami. Shinto ose rruga e zotave, festohej në festivale të shumta të shoqëruar me rite të larmishme. Gjatë festivaleve, fshatarët ofronin dhurata të ndryshme ndaj kami-t që të mund të siguronin të korra të suksesshme. Ndryshe nga kristianizmi dhe myslimanizmi, feja e shinto-s nuk kishte shkrime të shenjta pasi çdo gjë “ndjehej” në natyrë. Megjithatë feja e shinto-s nuk ndalonte dot luftërat e përgjakshme për pushtet të klaneve të vegjël. Për më tepër, Japonezët nuk mund të përqendroheshin në një armik të përbashkët si bënë Evropianët. Këta të fundit nën predikimin e Papatit, arritën t’i lenin me një anë grindjet midis njëri-tjetrit për të sulmuar të bashkuar vendet arabe gjatë kryqëzatave famëkeqe (edhe pse ka një distancë kohore midis kryqëzatave dhe periudhës së lartpërmendur). Në të vërtetë Japonezët një gjë të tillë (unifikimin e përkohshëm) e bënë të mundur kundra armikut mongol me Cingis Hanin në krye, por pas fitores, lakmia kishte zotëruar klanet për ta përfshirë vendin në një kaos gjaku. Megjithatë, nga luftrat e shumta, andej nga vitet 400 të erës sonë, klani Yamoto (lexohet Jamoto në romanji – shkrimi i ri japonez ku shkruhet me germa latine sipas shkrimit japonez), do të fuqizohej shumë. Ky klan për pak kohë do të dilte si klani më i fuqishëm në të gjithë Japoninë. Ata do të formonin dinastinë e parë dhe të vetme japoneze. Për shembull, edhe perandori aktual Hirohito në Luftën e Dytë Botërore, deklaronte se ai e kishte origjinën nga Yamotot. Ngadalë vendi, mbase pa e vënë re, i kishte shtrirë dorën sistemit feudal. Si një sistem i tillë, perandori i parë nga ky klan do të shpallej mbi të gjithë vendin. Dhe çfarë do mund të bënte një perandor pa dogmat e një legjende? Spekulime të shumta deklaronin se Zoti Amaterasu, i cili kishte krijuar të gjithë Niponin (Japoninë), dhe pasardhësi i tij ishte perandori i parë me prejardhje nga klani i Yamotëve. Edhe pasardhësit e tjerë të klanit Yamoto, e përkrahën atë legjendë dhe si duket përfituan mbështetje dhe reputacion të mirë ndër masat. Perandoria e parë e tipit feudal (edhe pse nuk kishte marrur trajtën e plotë të këtij sistemi), ishte themeluar dhe kjo do të vazhdonte gjatë me karakteristikat e saj. Aspekti fetar i hershëm në Japoni, mbeti i tillë deri vonë edhe në feudalizëm. Për tu theksuar është një dobësim i dukshëm i fesë Shinto, që po zbehej me hapa të ngadalta nën efektin e budizmit dhe konfucianizmit. Duke Arritur Feudalizmin Andej nga shekulli i pestë dhe i nëntë, shoqëria japoneze filloi të ndikohej nga kultura e pasur kineze. Ata huazuan shumë gjëra nga kjo kulturë por gjithmonë ruajtën me fanatizëm kulturën e tyre. Madje ata i përshtatën idetë e reja me nevojat e tyre. Zakonisht nga ky huazim dhe modifikim kulturor, fituan familjet e pasura. Në vitin 552, udhëheqësi i klanit të Yamotëve, lejoi pelegrinët budistë të shkonin në Japoni. Misionarët budistë, të ardhur nga Koreja, do e fusnin shoqërinë japoneze në një rrugë të re. Ashtu si edhe kristinizimi u transmetua njerëzve të Evropës Perëndimore nga trashëgimia Romake së bashku me një dozë të mirë të kësaj kulture, ashtu edhe budizmi shërbeu për përhapjen e shpejtë të kulturës kineze në Japoni. Liderit feudalë në këtë vend, i mirëpritën misionarët budistë në gjirin e tyre. Megjithatë edhe se ata pranuan shumë nga mësimet e budizmit, ata qëndruan si liderë të padiskutueshëm të fesë tradicionale Shinto. Gjithashtu murgjit budistë, paraqitën edhe një sërë idesh konfucianiste rreth familjes, si edhe nderimin e paraardhësve që japonezët e kishin si ide. Këto mendime që përshtateshin me mendimet e dikurshme japoneze, u përvetësuan shpejtë nga këta të fundit. Shoqëria feudale japoneze po fillonte të lulëzonte; gjërat filluan të ndryshonin. Në vitin 607, princi Shotoku, i mahnitur nga bukuritë e kulturës kineze, do të dërgonte persona për të studiuar artin, filozofinë dhe historinë e qeverive kineze. Këta të fundit do të ktheheshin me raporte mbresëlënës. Kështu, të përshkruar nga një eufori entuziazmi, sunduesit japonezë filluan ta rimodelonin kulturën e tyre mbi themelet e kulturës të fqinjëve të tyre. Pallati Perandorak në mënyrë të epur, përshtati sipas kësaj kulture, mënyrën e artit dhe literaturën. Fisnikët filluan të mësonin filozofinë Konfucianiste dhe Taoiste. Madje, kur japonezët do të ngrinin një kryeqendër në Nara, rreth viteve 700, ata e modeluan qytetin sipas modelit Tang; një stil ky shumë i përhapur në territoret kineze. Tempujt budistë gjithashtu u modeluan sipas këtij lloj modeli. Kultura fqinje kishte goditur aq rëndë atë shoqëri sa që edhe veshjet së bashku me mobiliet e tyre filluan të ngjasonin me ato kineze. Dhe më në fund qeveria japoneze përpiqet të rimodelojë shtetin sipas mendimeve kineze mbi shtetin. U formua burokracia qeveritare dhe u prezantua një sistem të shërbimit civil. Sistemi i bazuar në shërbimin civil, u hodh poshtë nga japonezët pasi nuk panë përshtatshmëri me idenë japoneze, ku akoma mendohej se çdo person trashëgonte pozitën e tij shoqërore. Pra sistemi i kastave shoqërore ishte më se strikt. Për të njëjtat arsye, ata nuk mund të pranonin idetë e Konfucit rreth idesë për të lejuar të gjithë personat e të gjithë shtresave të popullsisë për të marrë vende qeveritare. Vendet qeveritare vazhduan të qëndronin në duart e fisnikëve që e trashëgonin postin e tyre, duke mos i lënë shumë vend shkollarëve të zotë. Japonia Feudale Perandoria në Japoni kishte ndërtuar një qendër moderne në Heian andej nga vitet 794. Kryeqyteti rezistoi gjatë, por rreth vitit 1100, pushteti qendrorë filloi të dobësohej. Lordët ruralë po fitonin gjithmonë e më shumë fuqi duke iu “shmangur” Oborrit Perandorak. Zhvillimet e mëtejshme në historinë japoneze e futën vendin në feudalizëm. Sistemi shtetëror që do organizohej, do ngjasonte shumë me sistemin feudal në vendet e Evropës Perëndimore. Feudalizmi në Japoni, ashtu si edhe në Evropë, ishte rezultati i luftërave shekullore të vazhdueshme midis lordëve ruralë. Në fillimet e periudhës feudale, luftëtarë kalorës të quajtur samurai, ndesheshin për kontrollin e tokave dhe pushtetit. Samurai-t ishin me gjak fisnik të klaneve të hershme të japonisë ose të paktën kështu pretendohej. Samurai-t dalloheshin nga katanat dhe masamunet e tyre (lloj shpatash në Japoni). Ndër luftërat e shumta, më 1192, një samurai i fuqishëm Yoritomo Minamoto, fitoi për herë të parë titullin Shogun. Titulli atij do i jepej nga Perandori i atëhershëm dhe simbolizonte udhëheqësin ushtarak. Pikërisht në kohën e këtij shoguni, Yoritomo-s, feudalizmi filloi të gdhendej ngadalë në shoqërinë japoneze. Perandori qëndroi në pushtet dhe gëzonte respekt por ai e humbi të gjithë pushtetin politik, duke u kthyer në një shërbyes suprem fetar. Ndërkohë, shoguni mblodhi rreth vetes të gjithë pushtetin. Shoguni kontrollonte të gjithë aspektet jetësore në vend, si administrimin e taksave, hartimin dhe vendosjen e ligjeve, si edhe gëzonte kontroll të plotë mbi samurait, që i ishin betuar atij për bindje. Ndër samurait më të spikatur ishin Daimjot. Këta të fundit ishin pronarë të mëdhenj tokash me të drejta të pakufizuara, dhe ashtu si në Evropë, ata pranonin ti jepnin tokat e tyre samurai-ve të vegjël në këmbim të besnikërisë së tyre dhe shërbimit ushtarak. Samurait nga ana e tyre formuluan një kod të vetin. Kodi Boshido, ngjasonte me kodin e kalorësve në Evropë. Vetë fjala Boshido do të thoshte “Rruga e Luftëtarit.” Ky kod vazhdoi jetën e tij deri në Luftën e Dytë Botërore. Boshido, i siguronte Daimojëve besnikërinë e samuraive. Në se samurait zhgënjenin ose tradhtonin zotin e tyre ose thjeshtë thyenin këtë kod, duhet të kryenin një rit vetëvrasje të emëruar Harakiri (ose Sepuku). Në se ata i frikësoheshin vdekjes, atëherë ata mund të degradonin deri në statusin e Ronin; ata samurai nuk ishin më të mirëpritur në rradhët e shoqërisë japoneze. Me ushtritë e tyre të kryesuar nga samurait, Daimjot luftuan midis njëri-tjetrit për pushtet. Luftrat e tyre ndodhnin pasi Daimjot ishin shumë pak të varur ndaj Shogunit. Poshtë samurai-ve qëndronin artizanët, zejtarët dhe fshatarët. Tregtarët nuk konsideroheshin shumë në shoqëri, edhe pse këta filluan të pasuroheshin dhe si rrjedhim të zinin ngadalë vendin e tyre në shoqëri. Një vend në shoqërinë feudale japoneze zinin gjithashtu edhe Ninxhat. Këta u formuan si klasë më vete gjatë shekullit të XIV. Me stilin e tyre origjinal Ninxhatsu, ninxhat stërviteshin në artet marciale në vende të caktuara. Ata ishin mercenarë të mirëfilltë; punësoheshin zakonisht për të spiunuar ose për të vrarë. Çdo ninxha ishte pjesëtar i një grupi ninxhash, dhe përgjigjej vetëm përpara grupit të tij. Sot dita, jo rrallë herë në filma tregohet një pamje krejt tjetër e tyre duke ngatërruar realitetin me legjendën. Karakteristikë e tyre ishte veshja e zezë; maska mbulonte pjesën më të madhe të fytyrës. Janë të dyshimta cilësitë e tyre morale ose në se ndiqnin ndonjë kod si të Boshido-s. Femrat gëzuan gjithmonë e më pak të drejta në feudalizëm. Prej tyre kërkohej nënshtrim ndaj burrit dhe ajo merrej kryesisht me edukimin e fëmijëve; mirëmbajtja e shtëpisë ishte një kusht që nuk ka nevojë të përmendet. Gratë e samuraive jetonin në kushte akoma më të vështira se pjesa tjetër e grave. Prej tyre kërkohej përpikëri dhe ajo mund të dënohej lehtë në se thjeshtë thyente ndonjë send në shtëpi. Edhe sot në Shqipëri, mbase shumë burrave u duket vetja si samurai ku rrjedhimisht dënojnë gratë e tyre për gabime të vogla. Në kontrast me kodin e kavalerisë në Evropë që e vendosnin gruan në piedestal, shoqëria japoneze në feudalizëm e uli shumë figurën e saj. Kujtojmë se novela e parë në Japoni, përpara se feudalizmi të mbështillte shoqërinë japoneze, ishte shkruar nga një grua (bëhet fjalë për novelën “Përralla e Genji” e shkruar nga fisnikja Murasaki). Pra ata e humbën lirin që kishin gëzuar dikur. Bashkimi i Vendit Feudal Luftrat civile të zhvilluara kryesisht në shekullin XIII mes Daimjove, do të bënin që në shekujt XIV dhe XV, numri i këtyre të fundit të binte ndjeshëm. Daimjot e fuqishëm, aneksuan ata më pak të fuqishmit duke sjellë deri diku shuarjet e luftërave të shumta. Kjo periudhë kohore, pra nga vitet 1400 deri në vite 1500, është konsideruar si një krizë e thellë edhe në statusin e samuraive. Për ta ilustruar pak këtë dukuri, do ishte e radhës që të vendosej në kohën e Diktaturës Romake (Romën e lashtë në periudhën postklasike sipas Arrangio Ruiz). Romakët e atëhershëm filluan të frikësoheshin nga grushtet e shtetit të vazhdueshme. Gjeneralët me grada të larta, fitonin respekt ndër radhët e ushtarëve të tyre. Duke pasur në dorë centurionë të tëra, ata mund të bëheshin shumë lehtë diktatorë. Për këtë arsye, atëherë gradat ushtarake u hoqën. Një ushtar i thjeshtë, me vështirësi mund të arrinte në statusin e komandantit të një centurioni dhe ky ishte statusi më i lartë që ai mund të arrinte. Kjo gjë ndikoi shumë negativisht në radhët e trupave ushtarake. Mungesa e frymëzimit për karrierë ushtarake, uli ndjeshëm moralin e tyre. Në Japoni ndodhi e kundërta. Gradat ushtarake filluan të jepeshin me shumicë. Daimot emëronin sipas qefit vasalët e tyre me titullin samurai. Numri i samuraive u rrit aq shumë, sa që e humbi vlerën e tij si titull, duke u shndërruar padashur në një gjë të zakonshme. Kjo solli degjenerimin e kësaj klase. Samurait e tillë, që kishin mbetur pa një zotëri ose që nuk kishin toka të tyre, filluan të bridhnin lartë e poshtë nëpër Japoni, duke vrarë e duke vjellur fshatarët dhe karvanët tregtare. Ata kishin degjeneruar në statusin e Ronin. Megjithatë, gjendja ekonomike në vend pati një zhvillim të dukshëm në feudalizëm. Luftrat civile gjatë shekullit XV, nuk ndaluan zhvillimin e dendur tregtar të vendasve me Kinën. Anijet furnizoheshin me mallra të tregtuara nga jashtë, duke sjellë edhe teknologjinë e kohës. Pra, çfarë ishte më e rëndësishmja, ishin zhvillimi i përpunimit të metaleve, përpunimi i letrës cilësore e të tjerë. Edhe pse japonezët thjeshtë kishin huazuar ato teknika prodhimi, produktet e tyre kërkoheshin gjerësisht në Kinë si edhe në vende të tjera Aziatike. Shpatat të stilit katana dhe masamune me një përpunim të rafinuar, tregtoheshin me shumicë në anën tjetër. Për të mbajtur ritmin e kërkesave për tregti, detyrimisht u zhvillua gjithashtu manifaktura e përpunimit të anijeve lundruese. Trazirat në vend do të mbylleshin shpejtë me unifikimin e vendit. Në fillim të shekullit XVI, një drejtues i fuqishëm ushtarak, Hidejoshi, filloi negociatat me Daimjot për bashkim. Me anë të diplomacisë, ai nënshtroi shumë nga Daimyot duke kërkuar bindje absolute ndaj tij. Kur diplomacia dështonte, luftime të ashpra fillonin. Pavarësisht ai arriti t’i nënshtronte vasalët e tij duke përqendruar rreth vetes të gjithë pushtetin në Japoni. Me vdekjen e tij, pushteti do i kalonte Togugava Hideyoshi-t. Shogunati i Togugava-s i themeluar më 1603 do të zgjaste për rreth dy shekuj e gjysmë. Gjatë shogunatit të Togugvave, Japonia do të gëzonte paqe dhe stabilitet. Formimi i një pushteti të fortë qendrorë, do të përfundonin luftërat civile feudale, duke formuar një burokraci shtetërore të mirë organizuar, e cila mbikëqyrte sistemin e mbledhjeve të taksave, ekonominë në tërësi dhe çështjet juridike. Megjithatë, ndërkohë që në Evropë ngritja e monarkëve të fuqishëm çoi në degradimin e sistemit feudal, në Japoni feudalizmi po qëndronte i fortë si shkëmb dhe do të ishte i tillë akoma për shumë vjet. Gjatë sundimit të Togugava-ve, sistemi feudal u ruajt i pandryshueshëm. Togugava-t do të ishin ata që do të hartonin sistemin e centralizuar feudal. Ky sistem lindi si rrjedhojë e frikës për të humbur pushtetin. Shoguni i Togugava-ve, kishte lejuar me të vërtetë që këta të mbanin tokat e tyre, por njëkohësisht kufizoi shumë hapësirat e lirisë së tyre. Daimjot, duhet të shkonin në kryeqytetin e Tokios (atë kohë i emëruar si kryeqyteti Edo), një herë në dy vjet, duke lënë peng familjen dhe fëmijët e tyre atje. Familjarët duhet të qëndronin atje për një sezon të caktuar. Kjo gjë u bënte me qëllimin e vetëm, për të ndaluar Daimjot të ngrinin krye. Kjo strategji rezultoi efektive në parandalimin e revoltave. Për më tepër, Daimjot nuk mund të bënin shumë veprime me mendjen e tyre. Ata në mënyrë detyruese duhet të merrnin leje më parë për sistemimin e fortesave të tyre ose për të lidhur çdo lloj kontrate me dikë. Madje ata duhet të merrnin aprovimin zyrtar nga shogunët edhe për të organizuar martesat e bijëve të tyre. Nën një shtet feudal të bashkuar, japonezët filluan të ndjenin ndryshimet e zhvillimit. Tregtia me jashtë lulëzoi gjatë kësaj periudhe. Me zhvillimin e tregtisë u vendos një sistem monedhe që do zëvendësonte mënyrën tregtare të shkëmbimit. Kryeqendra Edo (Tokjo e ditëve tona), lulëzoi në saj të shpenzimeve të mëdha që fisnikët bënin aty për familjarët e tyre të lënë peng. Me që ata bënin atë rrugë shumë shpesh, u kërkua ndërtimi i rrugëve, duke e bërë udhëtimin shumë më të shpejtë dhe më të sigurt. Kultura në Feudalizëm Mbase kultura feudale, nuk mund të përshkruhej më bukur se sa në novelën “Musashi” të Eiji Yoshikava. Novela rrëfen rreth aventurave të Miyamoto Musashi-t, dhe rivalit të tij Yoshioka Denshichiro; të dy këta ishin samurai. Miyamoto Musashi (një person konkret), edhe pse mbase është ekzagjeruar pak si figurë, është një subjekt rrëfyes i mirë i influencës që samurait patën në jetën kulturore japoneze. Piktura dhe letërsia u ndikuan shumë nga figura e samurai-ve. Piktura të shumta që kanë arritur deri në ditët tona, ilustronin bukur pamje nga betejat ku paraqiteshin këta luftëtarë. Tregime të shkurtra do të shkruheshin gjithashtu rreth këtyre luftëtarëve duke ngritur në qell kodin e samurai-ve. Influenca e tyre ndjehej kudo. Budizmi gjithashtu vazhdonte të qëndronte kryeneç në mendjen e masave. Tempujt budistë shërbenin si pika për të mësuar artin dhe letërsinë. Në periudhën e feudalizmit, një sekt fetar me origjinë në Kinë, i emëruar sekti Zen, influencoi kryesisht budizmin në Japoni. Budistët jepnin mësime rreth disiplinës mendore dhe fizike, duke marrur për shembull disiplinën e klasës së Samurai-ve. Murgjit e sektit Zen, si këshilltarë të klasës së pasur, i mësuan atyre respektimin për natyrën, kopshtari (kryesisht në rregullimin e luleve) e të tjerë. Teatrot në Japoni gjatë kohës së mesjetës morën një zhvillim të ndjeshëm duke u kontrastuar nga vendet feudale të Evropës, që kishin mbetur mbrapa të humbur në doktrinat krishtere. Gjithashtu gjatë kësaj periudhe u zhvillua një lloj poezie lirike e quajtur haiku, ndërsa nëpër teatro u luajtën për herë të parë lojërat teatrale Noh; kjo e fundit ishte një përzierje vallesh dhe poezish. Të tjera pjesë teatrale ishin Kabuki-t e famshme. Përplasje e Dy Qytetërimeve Feudale thumb|230px|Portugezet e pare ne Japoni. Kushdo që ka parë filmin Shogun (fitues i disa çmimeve oskar), e di mirë se të parët që vizituan tokën japoneze nga Evropa, ishin pikërisht portugezët. Këta u pritën mirë (jo duke marrë për bazë filmin), nga vendasit më 1543. Në fillim lindi një kureshtje për ata “evropianë” që shëtisnin lartë e poshtë me shërbëtorët e tyre, të gjesëndisur nën petkat e tyre “qesharake.” Pasi kureshtja u shuajt, japonezët arritën në përfundimin (mbase deri diku të drejtë për kohën), se ata ishin shumë më të civilizuar se “këta evropianët.” Shumë të ndryshëm nga njerzit e tjerë që ishin mësuar të shikonin, evropianët u pranuan të bënin tregti me vendasit. Deri atë kohë, ata kishin pasur marrëdhënie tregtare vetëm me Kinën dhe Korenë. Si kuriozitet, mund të theksohet se vendasit bënin çudi kur iu bë e ditur se miqtë e tyre laheshin shumë radhë. Japonezët e kishin dhe e kanë akoma si rregull që të lahen shpesh (gati ditë për ditë), madje edhe në kushtet klimatike më të ashpra. Për të vazhduar mund të themi se në fillimet e veta, klasa sunduese e asaj kohe, mirëpriti edhe misionarët e krishterë. Idetë e krishtera ishin shumë të ndryshme nga idetë budiste të përqafuara me kohë nga pjesa më e madhe e shoqërisë feudale japoneze. Në këto kushte, mund të quhet një arritje e dyshimtë konvertimi i rreth 300 000 njerëzve në fenë kristjane. Ky numër është pak i diskutueshëm pasi është e vështirë të mendosh një konvertim në shifra të tilla në një kohë mesatarisht të shkurtër. Shumica e dokumenteve që ka në dorë papati rreth kësaj çështjeje, mendohet se janë spekuluar pak me qëllim për të dëshmuar gjoja një sukses të madh (megjithatë kjo është e diskutueshme). Si përfundim, Japonia nga një pamje kureshtare ndaj këtyre “miqve” të rinj, filloi të zhvillojë një ndjenjë frike. Aneksimi nga spanjollët i Filipineve, i bëri japonezët ta rikonsideronin afrimin me evropianët. Shoguni në vitin 1639, ndaloi rreptësisht kontaktet tregtare me të huajt. Feja kristjane u pa si një mjet propagande anti japoneze dhe u shpall e jashtëligjshme. Si rrjedhojë, personat që kishin përqafuar krishterimin u persekutuan, u arrestuan, u internuan ose u rikonvertuan në fenë e tyre të mëparshme. Të gjitha portet detare u mbyllën për të huajt dhe Japonia u rikthye në jetën e saj të izoluar. Pavarësisht, një nga portet (mendohet porti i Osakës), qëndroi i hapur për tregtinë ndaj të huajve. Në të, anijet holandeze dhe spanjolle, mund të lundronin lirshëm. Duke mos dashur të abuzojmë me fjalën “lirshëm”, theksohet se ata mbaheshin nën mbikqyrje shumë të rreptë. Japonia mbeti e izoluar nga pjesa tjetër e botës për 200 vjet 7. Shoqëria Feudale në Japoni në një skemë të thjeshtë: *Klasa më e Lartë e Shoqërisë *Perandori - Kishte rendin më të lartë në shoqëri, por nuk kishte fuqi politike. Ai merrej kryesisht me shërbesat fetare dhe shikohej si një udhëheqës shpirtëror. Torikisht shoguni i bindej atij, por praktika tregonte ndryshe; shoguni thjeshtë e respektonte atë si një figurë fetare. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ *Klasa e Samurai-ve *Shoguni - Udhëheqësi i vërtetë. Kishte influencë të pa kundërshtueshme në politikën e shtetit. Ai ishte Samurai i Parë. *Daimjo - Pronarë të mëdhenj tokash që i bindeshin pak Shogunit. Pavarësisht ata mbronin nderin e Perandorit. * Vasalë dhe Ushtarë – me titullin Samurai. Ishin nën shërbimin e Daimjo-ve por ishin gjithashtu nën urdhrat e Shogunit. * Ronin – ishin Samurai që nuk kishin pronarë mbi kokë ose mund të kishin humbur ose tradhtuar pronarin e tyre. Sot Ronin përdoret përgjithësisht për studentët që përpiqen të futen në Universitete. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ * Masa e Popullsisë * Zejtarët – Këta kishin të njëjtin status me artizanët dhe fshatarët. Prodhimet e tyre armatosnin ushtritë e mëdha të Daimjo-ve. Japonezët i respektonin ata që prodhonin shpata të mira. * Artizanët dhe Fshatarët – këta furnizonin me ushqim dhe armë ushtrinë e Shogunit dhe mund të ktheheshin edhe vetë në ushtarë në raste lufte. * Tregtarët – mbase ndodheshin në fundin e kastave shoqërore, por me kalimin e kohës ata do fitonin të drejta të mëdha, pas përpjekjesh të shumtash për t’i marrë ato të drejta. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ * Klasë e Papërcaktuar Ninxhat – klasë e formuar gjatë shekullit të XIV. Ninxha ishte pjesëtar i një grupi ninxhash që stërvitej në artet marciale; punësohej zakonisht për spiunime ose vrasje 89. Shih dhe këtë *Japonia *Hinomaru Burime të dhënash *7- World History (Patterns of Civilization) – Thomas Glick, Boston University, Massachusetts, fq 269. ISBN: 0-13-967886-7 *8- Word Web Dictionary – “Ninja: A member of the ninja who were trained in martial arts and hired for espionage or sabotage or assassinations; a person skilled in ninjutsu.” *9- Word Web Dictionary – “Ninja: A class of 14th century Japanese who were trained in martial arts and were hired for espionage and assassinations” Category:Japoni Japoni ar:تاريخ اليابان cs:Dějiny Japonska de:Geschichte Japans el:Ιαπωνική ιστορία en:History of Japan eo:Historio de Japanio es:Historia de Japón et:Jaapani ajalugu eu:Japoniako historia fi:Japanin historia fr:Histoire du Japon gl:Historia do Xapón he:היסטוריה של יפן hi:जापान का इतिहास hu:Japán történelme is:Saga Japans it:Storia del Giappone ja:日本の歴史 ko:일본의 역사 lt:Japonijos istorija nl:Geschiedenis van Japan no:Japans historie pl:Historia Japonii pt:História do Japão ru:История Японии simple:History of Japan sk:Dejiny Japonska sl:Zgodovina Japonske sv:Japans historia th:ประวัติศาสตร์ญี่ปุ่น uk:Історія Японії vi:Lịch sử Nhật Bản zh:日本历史 zh-yue:日本史